


Parenting for Superheroes

by somebocly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Tower, Cute Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck You Marvel, Irondad, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sleep Deprivation, Superfamily, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kinda happy family time, pure fluff guys, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebocly/pseuds/somebocly
Summary: Peter laughed gleefully from the corner of the ceiling right above the two, worry filled, heroes.“I’m Spider Man, Man of the Spiders!”, he called out, eyes glistening with delight.Changing his voice he answered himself right after. “Captain America and Iron Man quiver before me!”“Fuck off!!”, his normal voice finished, as another loud laugh left his mouth and he swung across the room eyeing the baffled looking heroes.“For the last time”, Tony’s fed up voice could be heard as he charged after the kid, a pillow laying in his arms, because, well the child could fall. “What the hell does that mean?!”-AKA Peter thought coffee and energy drinks would mix well together while staying at the Avengers Tower.





	Parenting for Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out after writing pure angst I couldn't sleep until I crammed out a pure fluff fic. 
> 
> I ditched my classes for this tbh 
> 
> Btw I cant write short stories, I tried with this one and it still turned into over 5k

Now, Tony liked thinking they could have avoided this, really he does.

However, as he stood in his living room, or rather the common room of the Avengers Tower and looked at the feathers scattered across the floor and footprints decorating his ceiling, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Damn. They messed up. All of them.

But, honestly, Tony was blaming himself the most, to no one’s surprise really. After all he was the champion of self blame and insecurity.

Hadn’t Tony known what caused this, he’d probably be laughing, claiming he’d missed the biggest pillow fight in existence. Tough luck, he thought.

A  deep sigh could be heard next to him as another presence came to a stop beside the genius, kicking some feathers out of the way in the process.

“You know, considering everything, this could have turned out much worse.”, Steve’s calm voice sounded off. And was that, amusement seeping through his words? The Steven Grant Rogers being amused at a sight like this, a completely trashed room. Tony was sure he wasn’t drunk, perhaps his morning coffee got spiked as well.

Facing the hero beside him with a cocked eyebrow, he looked at the blond. "What’s your plan of attack, Cap?".

Steve, to his surprise again, let out a short laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners. And, okay, Tony appreciated the handsome man in front of him, he always does, especially when he smiled. But, still, was his coffee spiked this morning? Because he was sure Steve would have reacted differently.

_‘Whoopsie daisies, foot prints on my ceiling? It’s more likely than you think!’_

Yeah no. Where was the strict Captain America, the guy from the videos he and Peter kept laughing at while a blushing Steve rolled his eyes at them.

And everything considered it was, at least partly, Tony’s fault, and yet Steve was now grinning at him, with those bright blue eyes. The bastard!

A hand on his arm suddenly ripped him out of his, probably self loathing, thoughts and okay, Tony noted duly. The touch was warm and dare he even say inviting as Steve’s strong arms settled on his waist, Super Soldier surrounding him from all sides. No fair game play, though Tony couldn’t seem to care.

Steve leaned down slowly and captured the genius’ lips in a sweet kiss, squeezing his sides lightly.

And Tony, well, he totally forgot everything around him as he relaxed into the hold of his boyfriend. Who could blame him?

The two stood in a mess of feathers and dirt, while furniture was lying sideways around the room and kissed deeply. Tony’s arms came up to tuck at Steve’s hair sensually, yet also to try spurring him on to deepen the kiss and the blond eagerly complied, surrendering to the short brunette in his arms.

Nevertheless Tony kept thinking, ‘weren’t they supposed to do something?’, something rather important and urgent. Although as a tongue sneaked into his mouth he could only let out a quiet moan, forgetting about whatever he was thinking of a second ago. His hands now gripped Steve’s shoulders tightly, hanging onto his boyfriend lazily.

Meanwhile the other man retreated from his lover’s mouth and started trailing small kisses down his neck, which Tony arched into so beautifully, so what else could the blond do than take and take, as much as Tony was willing to give.

Tony was letting out small moans between the wet kisses on his neck. A hand slowly crept around his waist, sinking lower and finally settling on his ass to squeeze it playfully. Captain America really doesn’t do things halfway, Tony could ensure personally.

Suddenly a loud cough stopped the pair rather abruptly. And, wow, rude.

“You know, considering one of you is a Super Soldier with enhanced hearing and the other has an AI that could alarm him at any notice, you’re both terrible at keeping watch of your surroundings.’’, Natasha’s smooth voice cut through their steamy moment, like one of the knives she used during combat. “Maybe you should rethink your career choices.”

Steve sighed into Tony’s neck and retraced his hands of his lover carefully, though, still keeping one arm around him as he faced Natasha and, as it turned out, their other teammates standing in the entrance to the common room.

To his amusement, Sam, who stood in the back of the group, was casually giving him thumbs up while nodding with a smirk etched on his face. The person next to him, Bucky, was glaring at the guy fed up, yet held up a thumb himself towards Steve. He chuckled inwardly, his friends, he swore, were irreplaceable.

"Don’t bother Nat. When they’re in love mode everyone could sneak up on them, even an excited Thor freshly back from Asgard.", Clint sneered beside Natasha.

“Hey! Watch it birdbrain! I could still take you on any time!”, Tony complained loudly, having recovered from the shock of suddenly seeing his teammates in the doorway. Screw them, it was his tower, he could make out with Steve wherever and whenever he wanted to. The genius had no shame like that.

Steve smiled content, never getting tired of the bickering between his teammates, well, and Tony never disappointed in that department.

A timid Bruce Banner suddenly stepped forward confusion written all over his face. “Uhm, you mind explaining why the room looks like I hulked out in here?”.

The others of the group, except Natasha, like a switch was flipped, noticed the chaos around the common room and gasped at it openly. _What the hell?_

The booming voice of Thor filled the silence immediately. “You guys threw a party and didn’t think about inviting your friends? That’s certainly not an honorable way of celebration, you should be ashamed!”.

Tony standing with crossed arms beside Steve, who still to Tony’s admiration, had an arm around him, rolled his eyes fondly. “Thor, let me be frank when I say, that Steve and I never would have any intentions of throwing a party without you. How would I get Steve drunk without your help, anyway.”.

The god smiled brightly at those words, like a puppy, Tony thought fondly.

“Tony, what did you do?”, the wary voice of his best friend reached Tony’s ears,

“It might surprise you, but believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with this mess for once. I swear.”, the genius threw his hands into the air, nearly hitting his boyfriend’s face in the process, to get his point across.

Rhodey just raised an eyebrow, questioning his best friend even more so. After all he this was Tony, who was always here for another surprise and only had limited self control, when it came to experiments,  around Steve Rogers. His only impulse control beside the kid.

Before Tony could open his mouth to clarify his point, Steve stepped in, all righteousness and bossy, which, yeah, Tony wasn’t complaining about after their make out session a few minutes ago.

“Actually guys, this wasn’t Tony’s doing.”

“Well who demolished our common room then, if it wasn’t one of the scientists?”, Sam questioned simply.

“It was Peter.”

Now, seeing all the Avengers, even Natasha, looking caught off guard and at a loss for words was a sight to behold, if you asked Tony. But, well, he understood the situation pretty well, since it was Peter they were talking about. Sweet, polite and friendly, looking like an actual puppy, Peter. His kid who still prefered his school lunches without crust around the bread, the kid who cried when he stepped on a butterfly once and the kid who took naps with Tony every Friday, when he visited the tower after school, tired out of his mind.

Yeah, that Peter.   

If Tony hadn’t seen it, his face would have mirrored his teammates, he was sure.

“Explain.”, Natasha offered.

Steve and Tony looked at each other.

Well here it goes.

-

Normally Peter was only around the tower during the weekends, since school and everything. After all being a hero didn’t mean he could just drop out, which of course his aunt nor Tony would ever allow, the boy could speak from experience.

So naturally he only saw the other heroes at the end of every week and he always enjoyed the time, cherished it even, especially his alone time with Tony, or as he began to call him, Dad.

_His dad._

The words still felt new on his tongue, new but so comforting, Peter could never stop smiling when he thought about it. Tony truly became a father to him the past years, it was totally unavoidable on both sides and his Dad honoured the name, every single day.

Peter was really happy how his life turned out to be.

So when his aunt May told him, she’d be gone for two weeks, her job demanding her to go to the west coast for a few meetings, he already knew where he was going to stay. Obviously his Dad’s place, the Avengers tower.

And his Dad didn’t disappoint him, like he ever could, Peter thought fondly, as the man eagerly invited him to stay at the tower during the two weeks on the phone. The teen could hear Steve, his Dad’s boyfriend, laugh fondly in the background, and Peter smiled looking forward to it even more so now. He liked Steve, even though the instruction videos were cringe worthy, the real Captain America was actually a pretty laid back guy.

Thus Peter moved into the tower temporarily.

Tony was happy, having his kid so close all the time. He might won’t say it out loud, but he just wanted to protect Peter and having him around during the week calmed down his anxiety immensely. And besides, getting up every morning, or rather getting pulled off the bed by Steve after sleeping through his alarm, to make Peter breakfast and send him off to school was so domestic. Sickly, sweet, domestic. Tony was, to his own bafflement, a sucker for domestic and could happily get used to their new spiel for the rest of his life.

Screw getting up early. Peter’s smile and Steve’s morning kisses were worth it.

Tony nor Steve knew were it all went so, so wrong. Or rather when Peter behaved the way he did.

Now, Peter of course, if you asked the boy, could give you an answer.

It wasn’t that anything was wrong with his living arrangement, or the other Avengers or, hell even his Dad. No, turns out, school was the culprit, trying to ruin his life all over again.

It was a group project for his history class. Partners got assigned and Peter got stuck with a guy he not only didn’t know well, but was also known for doing jack shit when it came to group projects.

The boy wanted to cry.

The week started out so great and then that happened.

Not wanting to tell his Dad, because, well, he’s Tony Stark, someone who’d call his teachers explaining for over one hour why his son deserved better. Peter just couldn’t risk it.

So he took a deep breath on the day the assignment was announced, clenched his fists, and walked up to the boy. Matt, his name turned out to be, smiled up at him, probably comforted by the fact that someone as responsible as Peter was his partner.

Peter just put on a polite smile, ready to discuss how they were gonna divide the work.

Turns out he was right. The boy waved him off right away, saying he wasn’t good at writing essays anyway and if Peter wanted a good grade he’s have to do it, plain and simple.

The brown haired teen was frustrated and annoyed, but didn’t see any alternative solution in reach, which is why he mumbled out a small agreement and started working on the outline until the bell went off half an hour later. They had three days. Three days which Peter planned to spend in the labs with his Dad and Bruce, helping them with an Avengers related issue.

Which is why Peter probably choose the worst solution there was, working with his Dad during the day and writing the essay at night. Yeah, bad idea, Peter was aware, yet he didn’t seem to care. Like that, he may truly resembled his dad. Bad decisions and all. Not mentioning the lack of sleep.

After two days, he was exhausted and he still wasn’t nearly done with the essay. Dark, purple bags under his eyes and trembling hands reached for the coffee machine on the counter, while his ears were slightly ringing.

The Avengers, or rather the awake ones, Tony, Steve, Natasha and Bucky looked on in horror as the zombie like teen filled his mug to the brim.

Tony grimaced at the sight. God, did his kid reminded him of himself in that moment and, truthfully, he couldn’t say he was proud. Not when his kid looked like a ghost.

“Peter, are you alright?’’, Steve asked concerned, voice full of worry. One zombie like coffee addict was enough for him to handle, he didn’t need to add a kid zombie to the list, though Tony seemed to be in better shape than ever these past days he noted.

The boy in question didn’t seem to hear the man and continued to try sipping his coffee. Tried being the keyword, as he kept burning his mouth, gasping loudly and then repeating the process.

 _‘What the hell has that child been doing?’_ , every adult in the room asked themselves.

Tony, clearly not satisfied with the non existing response walked up to the boy carefully and to his horror he didn’t even notice. “Peter have you been awake the whole night?”, he placed a hand on the small boy’s shoulder and shook him ever so slowly.

The result was immediate as Peter thrown off guard, snapped up his head and in the process let go of his mug.

Thankfully a metallic sound could be heard right way, Bucky, due to his quick reflexes, was able to catch the mug before it could create a big mess right beneath Peter’s feet.

Thank god for Super Soldiers, Tony thought nodding at Bucky with a kind smile.

His kid was just coming back to reality, his eyes widening in shock, apologizes flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall.

“Shhh, kid. It’s all good, nothing happened, no need to apologize.”, Tony reassured the fumbling boy and swiftly pulled him into his arms, smushing his face into Peter’s hair, inhaling the scent of his kid leisurely.

The teen relaxed into his father’s grasp and closed his eyes tiredly. Shit, he really had overdone it last night. Exhaustion was pulling at his very core and the warmth of his Dad was slowly, but surely pulling him into a deep slumber.

“The kid’s asleep Tony.”, Natasha mentioned fondly, eyeing the duo from across the kitchen with a smile tugging on her lips.

Steve stepped in right away, taking the boy out of his lover’s arms and hoisting him into his arms. “No school today.”, he stated.

“Never would have imagined Captain America, ‘Mr. let's play by the rules’, would be so willing to ditch school.”, Tony snickered from beside him playfully. Even Bucky let out a small laugh, which Tony, of course, soaked up right away.

Bucky Barnes’ laugh was precious and no one could change Tony’s mind.

Steve frowned. “Tony! Peter can’t stand, yet alone go to school.”

“I’m aware lover boy. It’s alright I’ll call the school and you bring the kid to bed.”

After the phone call Tony sighed tiredly. God, being a parent was exhausting, especially the constant worrying.

At least now he had a bit of quiet and peace, since the other Avengers left for a mission a few minutes ago and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning. Thank god.

Don’t get Tony wrong, he loved his teammates, he really did. But he also loved Steve, particularly alone time with Steve.

The man in question walked back into the living room a few minutes later, an easy smile on his face as he saw his boyfriend sitting cross legged on the big couch, fiddling with his phone.

Quickly he lifted Tony of the couch, before sitting down in his place prior and settling the man back down in his lap. Super strength certainly had its perks, Steve grinned relaxing in the warmth and comfort of Tony.

Tony, on the other hand, didn’t even notice being lifted up at first, still on his phone texting Pepper about an important appointment. But as he felt the soft yet firm surface of his lover underneath him, he instantly grinned cheekily and let himself fall into him.

This was always nice.

“The kid asleep?”, Tony asked raising his head to look up at Steve’s face.

“Sleep and sound.”, the blond grinned back.

Tony snorted. “God, we sound like we’re a typical married couple, with a child sleeping upstairs.”

“Well, part of it is true.”

The genius laughed and nuzzled Steve’s neck breathing in the smell that was so unmistakably Steve Roger. He was in love.

“But you know what the parents get up to when the kids are asleep?”, Steve asked with a glint in his eyes, rocking his hips up in the process, hardness brushing Tony at the same time.

Tony opened his mouth amused. “Steve Rogers, you slick bastard.”

A few hours later Peter came downstairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, yawning greatly.

What time was it he thought groggily. He followed a pleasant smell towards the kitchen blindly and came to a stop in the doorway. His Dad and Steve were both working at the counter, cooking what looked and smelled like homemade Spaghetti.

_Oh god yes. Peter was starving._

“Welcome to the land of the living, Pete. Did you sleep well?”, his Dad asked, smiling as he saw his son walk in sleepily in his pyjamas.

Peter yawned once more before answering. “Yeah I did! What time is it anyway?”.

“It’s 5pm, you nearly slept through the whole day.”, Steve said while stirring the pasta on the stove.

Wait what?! Peter’s face turned white and his head started spinning. Tomorrow was the deadline, his assignment, his grade! He still wasn’t close to being done, damn it.

Well, guess it’s gonna be another all nighter, he thought bitterly. He, truly, just wanted to spend time with both men, this sucked.

Dinner was served twenty minutes later and Peter tried munching it down as quickly as possible, earning him a scolding from not only Steve but his Dad as well, who smiled at the domestic actions.

At least no one wiped his face full of sauce afterwards, Peter kept thinking absently.

Both men, after cleaning up, disappeared into the living room, wanting to watch a movie the rest of the evening. And Peter desperately wished he could join them, but he only had until the morning left to finish the school project and, well, he had no other choice.

Therefore, looking for any sugary treats he could find in the big kitchen, he began raiding the fridge. And what he found made him mentally jump from joy.

An energy drink. Hallelujah.

But one simple energy drink wouldn’t keep his mind awake and focused for too long, so Peter had to improvise.

In hindsight he probably shouldn’t have been left alone in the kitchen, otherwise he would have never gotten the idea. Though, roughly five minutes later he was brewing coffee eagerly.

For him, curious as he was, he invented the perfect all nighter shake.

Coffee mixed with an energy drink.

God, Peter was a genius.

And that was how he disappeared into his room, the adults not batting an eye at the food and drinks he carried with him, teenagers after all.

But turned out is was a pretty big deal.

A few hours later, nearing midnight, Tony realised something was wrong in the tower.

Not because his AI alarmed him or Steve’s Super Soldier ass, who was asleep already snoring on the couch, sensed any danger.

No, it was the fact that when he got up to go to the bathroom he ran straight into a sticky, fibery substance hanging from the ceiling. A minute of struggling to get out of it, got him stuck even more. He grumbled sleepily, while hanging in the fibers, swinging back and forth.

What the actual fuck!

Sighing exhausted, still struggling to pull at least one arm free he called out for his AI. “Jarvis, wake Steve, now!”.

“Consider it done, sir!”

Not even a second later an alarm sounded off in the living room, making Tony cry out himself in pain. “Jarvis, what the hell?”

“Mr. Rogers is now awake, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Thanks Jarvis and while you’re at it turn on the light, setting low, in the living room.”

The room lit up in a calm yellow, nothing too bright thankfully.

“Tony?”, Steve’s alarmed voice rang across the room from the couch.

Tony, now being able to see the situation was in, furrowed his brows in surprise. “Yeah I’m over here, stuck in...Peter’s webs?”

Steve’s head snapped over to the voice of his boyfriend and he gasped at the sight. The whole side of the room was covered in webs, looking right out of a horror movie, and Tony was right in the middle of it pulling at the fibers.

“A bit of help, Cap?”

The soldier, having questions written all over his face, raised one eyebrow. “Honey, do tell me how you got into that mess.”

The struggling genius snorted as he kept pulling at his bindings, getting more fed up the more time passed. “What do you think happened, Cap? I walked right into this trap, in the dark, on the way to the bathroom.” Not like Tony volunteered to be stuck like this, even though on any other occasion, preferably Steve and him alone, naked, in their bedroom , he’d be game. But certainly not like this.

New, strong hands, pulled at the webs as Tony came face to face with his lover. His saviour, he thought amused.

The blond dutifully, though with a constant grin on his face, freed the genius a few minutes later, the webs thankfully dissolving slowly, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Gotcha.”, he smiled.

While the two were still caught up in their small, but sweet moment, a sudden tud could be heard from above them, followed by a familiar chatter. The kid.

Tony raised his head, looking upwards, trying to spot Peter in the low lightening of the room. Only his kid could produce that amount of artificial webs in such a short time and wide range and Tony was concerned, because usually Peter would be sound asleep at this time of the day. He had school tomorrow for hell’s sake and the boy couldn’t miss another day.

The tall man beside Tony gasped and pointed at a corner on the ceiling across the big room.

There he was, his kid, well their kid if Tony was being honest, though it was no time to contemplate that topic further.

The kid, in fact, was crouching on the ceiling, hair hanging downward, while he kept his arms close to his body, producing more webs around him, covering that side of the room in a mirroring mess to the one Steve and Tony were currently standing in.

_Okay, again, what the hell?_

Was Tony dreaming this whole scene, were Steve and him so in sync they shared the same dream? Yeah, no, not possible. Clearly it was just his superpowered kid acting up. Just the usual at the Avengers tower, really.

Still, he couldn’t stay up there.

“Pete.”, Tony’s voice started. “What are you doing up there, kid?”

The boy, in question, at first didn’t react at all, way too concentrated on his webs to be paying any attention to the adult in the room. Though, a loud cough, thanks to Steve, pulled the teen from his deep thoughts.

His eyes found his Dad’s and Peter beamed down at him, still chittering lowly to himself.

“Back off Dad! I’m a big and scary spider!”, the kid replied and flashed his teeth, which, yeah looked more adorable than it had any reason to, if you asked Tony. “I’m the superhero eating spider!”, the boy continued with a laugh, eyes blown wide.

Steve, too old, for the situation at hand let his mouth hang open in shock. Okay what? The child must be sick, yeah, there couldn’t be any other explanation. At least in Steve’s books.

His boyfriend, as usual in most unsuspected situation, laughed, yet eyes holding concern. “Cannibalism is just nasty, Pete.”

The teen didn’t even change his expression at the statement and simply kept on crawling around in the corner, creating his webs, but always keeping a close eye out for the adults.

They were in his territory after all.

Both men looked at each other, silently communicating, trying to come up with any battle plan for their 16 year old kid. Ridiculous to be honest.

“Dad!”, Peter squealed all of sudden. “You’re sounding all pink and warm. Like a strawberry cheesecake. Which, by the way, reminds me that I’m hungry, not for Superheroes, but for real food, snacks! Of course I already ate two bags of chips but-” The boy was plain out rambling now, hanging in his webs with a thinking face and again totally throwing the adult in the room of guard.

Tony was baffled. Never has he seen his kid like that. Rubbing at his head one question kept repeating in his head, what the hell did his kid take? Was the boy hearing colour?

Steve sighed deeply beside Tony, already sensing this was gonna be a long night. “Peter.”, he cut through the boy’s rambling with a firm voice. “Please get down from the ceiling and tell us what’s wrong.”

Okay, and wrong sentence, because a few seconds after Steve stopped speaking the kid’s eyes widened and he started crawling all over the ceiling. “Nooo I can’t! I’m a spider and spiders don’t use the floor, Mr. America.”

Tony glared at his speechless boyfriend. Great work Cap, he thought.

It was already half past midnight and Tony just wanted to go to sleep, cuddle with his boyfriend, at ease knowing his child is peacefully sleeping in the next room over. Call him old, but he truly had no energy left for this.

“Peter, you know I love you, but I would love you even more if you came down from there.”

“Nooo.”, the child whined, shooting web after web at the furniture in the room, making the room look more white than ever.

The genius rubbed his forehead tiredly. “For Christ’s sake, Pete, what did you take?”

Steve’s eyes bored into his lover from beside him. “You think Peter took something?”

“Obviously, or else he wouldn’t behave like a feral little spider child.”, Tony explained simply. Damn it, he should have kept a close watch on the teen after dinner.

The brown haired boy on the ceiling giggled at his Dad’s words. He meant his creation!

“Daad, I brewed something exquisite, really, you should all try it! It makes your mind go wooosh.”, he laughed loudly, eyes transfixed on the two men, proud as ever.

Tony should have known it.

His kid swung back and forward in his webs, still giggling like a madmen. “I mixed coffee with an energy drink!”

And, wow. Tony, if he weren’t so worried by the statement, would have been in awe at how similar they were, because, damn it, he would have tried something like that too. Probably. Not around Steve, naturally.

That was truly his kid up there.

Yet both Tony’s and Steve’s parenting senses rang off alarmed at the boys words, as they loudly began complaining at the risks and simple stupidity of the kid’s actions. Combining such a huge amount of caffeine and sugar with Peter’s powers, just screamed disaster, the smart boy really should have thought this through.

_Teenagers_

Still the child wouldn’t come down, no matter how much the adults complained and tried to reason with him. Actually, he even laughed the whole time, scattering across the ceiling, like it was a game they were playing.

Tony, after ten minutes of trying to coax Peter down, gave up eventually and tugged at Steve’s T-shirt to get his attention. “Steve, I’m fed up. Go get Peter down from there.”

Steve, who stopped his reasoning when he felt the tugging at his shirt, quirked one eyebrow up at his lover’s request. “Honey, between us two you’re the one with a flying suit.”

“Well look around us! My suit won’t work with those webs all over the place!”, Tony complained, crossing his arms with a pointed look at the blond.

“Do you expect me to throw my shield at the kid?”

“If it works.”

They both smiled at each other sweetly. Steve shook his head in affection, taking Tony’s hand in his and squeezed it lovingly.

“Looks like we gotta do this the hard way.”

Turns out it was the hard way. No sugar coating it.

It took both of the heroes nearly two hours to get Peter from down the ceiling, which included throwing pillows, the boy ripped apart as he noticed them being filled with feathers and laughing the whole time as he swung around the feather filled room. Furniture got turned over, due to jumping on and over it, like a game of the floor is lava as Peter scattered across the room cackling like a mad man, or rather, mad spider.

Around 3 am in the morning both, overly exhausted and panting heroes, got the kid down from the high ceiling and hugged the still rambling boy tightly. Content he was safe now, but mostly afraid he would run off again.

But, well, it took them another hour of chattering child, now stuck to Tony’s shirt, until the boy actually quieted down. And like a switch was flipped over the boy stopped talking all together, his eyes getting drowsy, grip loosening from Tony’s shirt and yawning loudly.

The adults, even though completely drained of energy, smiled at the boy’s now calm faced, though let out a relieved sighed.

They did it.

Got a caffeine and energy drink affected superpowered spider kid back to sleep. They deserved a fucking parenting medal after this night, Tony kept thinking drily as Steve stroked through the brown haired boy’s hair.

Taking the boy from Tony’s arms he carried him to his room and tucked him in, letting out a deep sighed as he finally closed the door.

His boyfriend was already waiting in the hallway, extending his hand wordlessly, nodding towards their bedroom.

And Steve, as tired as he was, took Tony’s hand without any further questions, vanishing into the room with him. Finally. Sleep, he thought happily, hugging his boyfriend from behind and sinking into a dreamless slumber.  

But only a few hours later a loud ringing sounded off in the room and both of them were ripped from their precious sleep. Ugh.

“Noooo.”, Tony mumbled into the warm blankets. God no, waking up, was torture.

Yet, his boyfriend behind him, must have thought otherwise as he sat up grumbling.

And Tony wanted to whine once again at the loss of contact.

“Tony, the living room. The team will be back soon. We gotta clean it up and you have to call Peter’s school again, since I don’t think he’ll be able to attend once again. Not after yesterday.”, the blond tiredly mumbled, stroking Tony’s back lovingly.

Tony sighed, stretching his tired limbs groaning. “Ugh, fine.”

And that’s how they came face to face with the mess Peter had caused only mere hours ago. Tony promised himself, after that sight, Peter would never be allowed unsupervised in the kitchen again.

Steve would back him up for sure.

-

The team stared at them dumbfounded.

A few minutes later, though, Clint’s wary voice sounded off. “So you’re meant to tell me, that a simple coffee and an energy drink caused all this.”, he gestured around the room.

Tony snorted. “Coffee and an energy drink combined with a superpowered kid, that is.”

The Avengers just looked on, still baffled a kid like sweet, polite Peter could cause such ruckus.

“The punk got balls, gotta hand it to ‘em.”, Bucky’s rough voice cut through the silence.

At with those words the room erupted into light laughter, Steve casting his friend a knowing look and Tony smirking at the comment of the ex-assassin. Yeah, despite everything, the event turned out to be a great story.  

Some time later, while all the Avengers were trying to clean the room, gathering feathers into their arms, footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

A moment later the  young boy, or rather the troublemaker from the night prior, Peter, came into the room a stack of papers in his arms and a smile on his face. “Hey gu-oh wow did you throw a party yesterday?”, he asked curiously, cocking his head to the side cutely.

Tony awed innerly. Everyone did to be honest.

Still, he regained his posture and looked at his kid in shock. “Wait you don’t remember what happened yesterday?”

“Nope, I was pretty out of it after I finished my assignment. Oh speaking of it, I gotta go hand this in, bye guys!” and with that he waved one last time and ran out of the door.

What the hell?

No matter how cute his kid was, he’d never be allowed in the kitchen again by himself, Tony thought finally as the other around him kept laughing at the scene that just took place.

Steve’s hand on his shoulder made him smile. Yeah, at least he didn’t have to parent the kid all by himself.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr: somebocly.tumblr.com


End file.
